Talk:Nova Times
Great newspaper man! 08:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : If I have believe this newspaper, I happen to be a sockpuppet of Lars'? :)) Bucurestean 14:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) @ Buc:I thought your person was lars? Sorry for the confusion! @ Andy:Thanks! it doesn't have lots of graphics but it's current! Marcus Villanova 22:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :This looks great! Martha Van Ghent 15:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i want to turn it into a current newspaper but in the side colums do do a walden thing and a sports thing! First idea is a walden rap contest!Lolz!Marcus Villanova WLP 19:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, pillarisation of the media. I hope outsiders are allowed? I'd like to do some rapping myself. 08:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I made your ads color working Jon Johnson 13:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Mistake? Donia didn't die from cancer; his head was crushed by a mediaeval weapon. Semyon E. Breyev 14:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember he told me that he would die beacuse of cancer, I didn't really bother learing what it was reall that killed him! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::He died out of an overactive imagination either way. 07:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::A good way of dying I would think. :p Semyon E. Breyev 07:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds like someone fancies an OD... 07:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::OD? Semyon E. Breyev 07:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Over dose; struggling with a lethal imagination (a good way of dying according to you) must be like a really bad tripping experience. 07:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Help! Please can somone help with the following!!! #Changing Nova Times to regular form, and not complex shit. #(and this gonna be big) help change Sides to a simplier format -- One big lit "side on the top, in the middle it's fine, on the bottom I need another side next to the Noble City side, and on the side of the magazine the sideline needs to be there! Please help! Thankyou! If you help you'll be acknoledged in an article in Nova Times and Sides! Again thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bradshaw?! "Philip Bradshaw has has a very good campaing but it might be all for not"... BastardRoyale 11:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Nah don't take to heart I like your camaign but I don't think other people either than the CLP.nm will vote for you in my opinon I hope you become Deputy! A Walden-CLP Government is the best! Marcus Villanova 13:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::He wanted to point out that you wrote his name wrong, see: Philip Bradly-Lashawn :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh shit. Sorry! I combined the two last names into one? Could Philip Bradshaw be a new Nickname? ! Marcus Villanova 14:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, then go fix it brother Villanova! Also the part: "...but it might be all for not"... is strange, I mean, how can you read my speeches and say that? BastardRoyale 12:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I already answered dat: " don't take to heart I like your camaign but I don't think other people either than the CLP.nm will vote for you in my opinon I hope you become Deputy! A Walden-CLP Government is the best!" and sticking to my party is da best. Marcus Villanova 21:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sensational news based on gossips. Oos never said such a thing. Bucu 18:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Publications I'm glad you like my books. Maybe I'll have to combine them into a collection some time? With a signing session and more of that promotional stuff. 16:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah! Hopefully..maybe at Hordeum Books/Noble City MallMarcus Villanova 16:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, why not. I have five books now of which two are collaborations. Seems like an excellent occasion. 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I too have taken my first steps into the world of writing. Currently I am working on Religious Life. Like it? Dr. Magnus 16:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but I won't grade it until it's done! maybe a joint signing? Marcus Villanova 16:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Could be, could be! By the way have you noticed how many religiously themed books are being written these days? Three so far: *Lovian Dialogues *Religious Life *In God We Doubt That's quite a lot actually! Dr. Magnus 16:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : yes alot!!! Marcus Villanova 16:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed link. It seems as if they all have different approaches. Yuri's is more of a description of the opinions, Donia's is more on what religion can be good for, and mine is more on how religion is wrong. Edward Hannis 16:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Russian names OK, time to sort this one out. Russians have three names: *First name (имя). Mine is Semyon/Семен. *Patronymic (отчество) - this is the father's name with a patronymic ending. Mine is Edikovich/Эдикович. *Surname (фамилия). Mine is Breyev/Бреев. You never need to use the patronymic (they do in Russia of course, but in English-speaking countries there's no point). Therefore your newspaper should probably refer to me as Semyon Breyev rather than Semyon Edikovich. Sorry if this seems like nit-picking, but I like to get these things right --Semyon 12:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :At least he got your name kinda right; I'm usually Mangus or Perius. Dr. Magnus 12:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't mention the fact he spelt Edikovich Ediovick --Semyon 12:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am really sorry for all that happened. Please for give me this. I am already stressed from it Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Just stating the facts, the speech from mangus. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope he accepts my excuse. Magnus is just taking wikination too serious Pierlot McCrooke 15:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) not really, and in any case so are you then.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I cant do much about it. Let we talk about on IRC of harvia Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on there in a second. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) speeches On my userspace some speeches soemone writed in may for my about that coup-like thingy what happened in also happened in may Pierlot McCrooke 17:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : I see i'll try to publish them. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) WikiLeaks Article I'd hate to say this, but your article makes little to no sense at all. Taken the fact that Lovia is basically completely neutral and that the US has no embassies or ambassadors to this nation, it is literally impossible for the US to have any cables (that is, government, namely embassy, emails) relating to this nation. Also, the things about Sarkozy and Medvedev is double-illogical; the leak as about the US, so Lovia-France relations, which is unimportant to the US, would not appear in the leak. Also, Sarkozy would have never accused Medvedev of being a "socialist freak"; as a Frenchman I'd like to inform you that behind the UMP (Union for a Popular Movement), the largest party in France is the PS, or Socialist Party. Might want to background check before you write complete nonsense, which you shouldn't even be publishing in the first place. Edward Hannis 17:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : No this a different wiki-leak story, which is of course not real. But you never know some nations might hate us anyway. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't make up a story just to make up a story: if you have a newspaper, then make it have real news. Otherwise, make it clear that your newspaper is totally untrue. Edward Hannis 20:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Fake country...wikileaks is real and now...might as weel have some minor dirt laying around. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Get Dimi's permission at the very least... You're not the one to change history. Edward Hannis 20:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not changing history not like what they found on Afaganistan's Leader or Syria's Leader. Or Putin in russia that he had mob ties and stuff. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) I guess it's all pretty innocent. I wouldn't do the Sarkozy thing though. Could you perhaps do sth bout that, Marcus? :) ::::::Just for the record: the only time I spent more than 70 hours per week with the Prime Minister must have been in September of this year, when he and my other best friend went camping to Luxemburg. I can assure you that we didn't discuss politics all of the time . 20:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And on a more serious note, you did put words in for Medvedev. That could be considered lying, eventually libel. Edward Hannis 20:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sure he'll find it okay. Nevertheless, what Hannis is pointing out, is interesting for all of us journalists: it's important not to let people say things in your article which they didn't actually say. 20:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I just realized that it's exceptionally bizarre to have a European on at this time. Jeez, what time is it for you, Dimi? Edward Hannis 21:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Bout 21.11 in Netherlands\Belgium. And I think you guys better take it easy on the wikileaks thing - it may be a strange article, but libel? Nah, won't take it so far. Pierius Magnus 21:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Quarter past 10 PM, actually. About bed time 21:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::good night, and i'll change it to be a litlle less dramatic. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Arsjief Perhaps considering archiving? 20:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're influenced by me --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I know it litterally takes a minute to load the page...I was thinking of doing it on Jan 2nd: New Year, New News ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::@OWTB: You bet 10:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::When can I forblide you with a nice membership of the CCPL? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Make an educated guess 11:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Luckily I'm educated with Christian morals and values so I guess that's a yes! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Is bookburning allowed at the CCPL? I've found some 2000 year old piece of funky literature which I would loooove to set on fire 11:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No, 'cause then the eternal party leader will have to cry :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget lots of people wait to vote . From Walden, only a couple of people voted, from CPL.nm even less. Don't make conclusions yet 18:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : yeah i know...but people would love a "come from behind" story. Also very surprsing Ygo got two PM votes! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Some people are censured when it comes to making sound decisions (meant as a joke) 18:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know it's best for a king to be non-political. But I just can't. I try hard: I don't join a party, nor do I support just one party. I have preferred politicians in several parties. Problem is I have big trouble standing conservativism/far-rightism. So, this is an apology for all those who I just can't support because my brains would melt into a blurry, smelly soup if I did. 18:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ygo PM? I'm pretty sure this is a case of "drawing a conclusion waaay to early". I'll be lucky to make it to MOTC, that's all I want. I do not have it in my to be a PM... takes away to much time I'd rather spent on other stuff outside of the internet. Pierius Magnus 18:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Big if i give you my Major vote then what would happen? @ Dimi - make it chunky soup... that's my favorite Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Marcus, then I would probably retreat! I'd make a bad PM I'm afraid: I am unable to unite Liberals, Conservatives, Socialists and Communists. Only very few people are capable of uniting the congress and making it run smoothly. Pierius Magnus 19:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Then i'll have to vote for you...ehh... i remebr last year it was so easy to vote...then again I was new and didn't know much about the wikia. *searching...searching* I see...I voted for Yuri, Arthur, and You Magnus! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I voted... Myself, McCandless (we were running mates), and McCrooke. Had to, else Walden would have died. What a difference that would have made to this nation. Edward Hannis 22:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::@Marcus: "Then i'll have to vote for you...ehh..." One word: bluff! ::@Hannis: Lol, you actually voted for McCrooke, never would have guessed. ;) Pierius Magnus 22:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah funny. I don't know i think i'll have to wait awhile to use my Major vote! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I voted for him twice, actually. Also in the 2010 Mid-Terms. Had to forgive him, give him a chance. He did not deserve it, even refused it. The first time, I didn't even know about his history. I was only around for like a month and a half. Edward Hannis 22:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That beats me I was only around for two weeks at that point Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :And still you managed to pick the three finest politicians of that moment! Pierius Magnus 22:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Egotrot indeeed. I feel bad for Dimi. Had to deal with a nutjob like you, Marcus. Your first words on the wiki were "please HELP!!" Edward Hannis 22:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I litterally LOLed on that one...I remeber asking him about everything, it was quite tedious asking "can i start this" "can i do this?" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty, free at last! Pierius Magnus 21:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Imagine if people still though you were Drabo Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :You know what, it doesn't matter. There is now proof of his guilt! And the main wikia has decided Pierlot and his antics will no longer be tolerated. Pierius Magnus 21:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) "Breaking News" I seriously doubt the importance of this story. Any good story is reported to LQ. Edward Hannis 02:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if it speaks the truth it could become interesting but the whole secrecy surrounding the 'victim' makes it look phony. 12:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually the person that started talking to me said he didn't want his identity revealed until the trial. I could give more detail but then it would be way to obvious. I can't say more only becuase the person siad that "He hold vital personal information and is continually blackmailing me." Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like Pierlot; didn't he once whine about personal information? Like a real-life photo or something? Edward Hannis 22:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't tell more but it also involves a past criminal. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'd hope you follow through with this. It would seriously harm your newspapers' reputation if this turns out to be nothing. Especially taken that the author has been involved in such an affair of his own. And if you want to be quiet and sneaky, you might want to re-read your sentences. Don't try to stay neutral and yet say the word "also"... Edward Hannis 23:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Why the mystery? I presume that if the complaint is real and Pierlot reads this, he knows what it is all about. The 'personal information' could then be leaked. How silly. 12:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::You assume it is Pierlot, but no names were given. He could either be the blackmailed, the blackmaileé (lol, is that even a word? ) or not even involved. Pierius Magnus 12:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps it is best not to give this claim to much attention until the mystery complainer comes out of the shadows. 12:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It seems to me the whole case is poorly handled. The entire "whistleblower" affair was much more effective! I guess Hannis is completely right: a good story is reported to LQ (or TNCT). Probably a hoax. Pierius Magnus 12:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've got mail from you. and you want to start a trial against me. I suggest you'd better not do that, since it can led to tensions. I am goign to do a site council proposal, which forbids interaction between you and me (like you saying someone is a sockpuppet of eachother, and trials between you and me, or you doing scoops about me or em about you, or me saying that your pages or pictures are bombastic or unrealistic). That's better for the site Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Forbidding trials? That's kinda funny :P Cristian Latin 16:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Magnus: It's either blackmailer or blackmailed. There is no "-ee" suffix for blackmail. Edward Hannis 22:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I shall realase all soon. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC)